


Starlight

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pre-War, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Orion and Megatron go on a short trip together to get away from the worries of life.





	Starlight

"You're going to crash, frag it!"

Orion was legitimately worried this time as Megatron steered his solar glider straight toward the wide, azure sky in a dizzying spiral and cutting the power at the apex of his ascent. He let himself freefall, spinning toward the mountains below and only pulling up at the last klik before drifting back to Orion, who preferred cruising along at a reasonable speed and height so he could enjoy his surroundings.

"Come on, it's going to be dark by the time you get anywhere!" Megatron’s face practically glowed with excitement, optics bright and exuberant as he smiled broadly. 

Before Orion could say anything, Megatron yanked the controls on his glider again and repeated his little stunt, only this time, his attempt to show off didn't go too well and he promptly plummeted into a ravine down below with a thunderous crash, a cloud of dust and debris rising in his wake.

Slag.

Orion dove toward the crash site, his spark beating wildly as all of the worst case scenarios flooded his processor. After alighting at the bottom of the rocky canyon, he ran to Megatron, who was sprawled out among the smoldering remains of his vehicle.

"Are you alright?!" Orion asked as Megatron sat up and massaged his helm. No visible injuries, thank Primus. But...of course. This was the mech who participated in fighting matches for fun.

Megatron merely laughed, climbing to his pedes and brushing off his silver chassis. “I still function!” he said, but his glee quickly vanished once he took in the damage. Now, he turned to Orion with an apologetic look.

"You get to tell them, not me," Orion said, crossing his servos. "I'm surprised you didn't wreck it sooner, to be honest."

The gliders had been on loan from Arcee and Greenlight, who enthusiastically encouraged Orion to take them on this brief holiday to the mountains for Megatron's forging day anniversary. In fact, Greenlight was the one who originally suggested doing something like this when Orion lamented how the drudgery of work (and life in general) was dulling both his spark and relationship.

Megatron feigned offense. "You think I'm terrible at flying? That hurts." He looked back at the mess and nudged a piece of broken metal with the tip of his pede. "Sorry, Orion. That was my clumsy fault. I swear I'll make it up to them."

Orion sighed. "Do you want to rest here for a moment?"

They'd been gliding, hiking, climbing, and sight-seeing since sunrise. At this point, Orion was beyond ready to take a break, but Megatron wasn't wearing down anytime soon, eagerly going from place to place. _This whole occasion was for him_, Orion had to remind himself_. Let him have his fun. We're only up here for today and tonight, anyway. _

But, dammit, he could only take so much.

"Sure thing," Megatron said. "Then I can fly us back on the other glider."

Orion gave him a look.

Megatron quickly corrected himself. "Or…you can."

Orion found a big rock and sat down, groaning and working out the kinks in his neck and servos. Thank the AllSpark for a respite.

"It was good to see other bots on the trails," Megatron said, joining him. "The war didn't entirely wipe out our memory of how to enjoy life. We’re getting back to normal.”

This scenic conservation area had been a hotspot for tourism in the past, a popular getaway for mechs and aliens alike. Now, the chalets around the lake were in disrepair and hardly anybot was enjoying the outdoors. Nevertheless, Megatron’s limitless supply of exhilaration and positivity, lasting through the devastating war and continuing into the ongoing rebuilding process, was contagious as always.

"Yes," Orion said. "Although I do wonder if things will ever really be 'normal' again."

"Probably not. But, Cybertron is resilient," Megatron said, stretching out his servos toward the heavens. "This beautiful world and its people are remarkable. I have nothing but excitement for our future."

This was exactly why Orion loved spending time with Megatron, why he enjoyed this aspect of his personality that not many others were privy to. Despite what his rash personality and time in the arena might have one believe, Megatron was a kind, gentle, caring spark with a helm full of dreams and a deep love of adventure and learning. That was just who he was, and had been since the cycle he was forged. His bright outlook toward life always complimented Orion's more realist viewpoints.

While Orion was musing over this, Megatron opened a subspace pocket and pulled out a large stone with some of the most intake-stealing coloring Orion had ever seen. The rays from the sun set its azure and iridescent surface aglow as he held it up.

"I’ve wanted to give this to you," Megatron said. "I found it in the mines."

Orion took the radiant stone and turned it over in his servos, marveling at the thoughtful gift. "Thank you, Megatron."

Megatron's optics shined with such raw emotion that Orion's spark skipped a pulse. “Orion...I...I love you,” he said, voice shaking slightly. “You mean everything to me and I just hope you know that. Thank you for doing all of this…I couldn't have asked for better."

Orion cupped Megatron’s cheek, smiling. "Cybertron wouldn’t have been the same if you weren’t forged," he said. "Every cycle, I thank Primus that we met way back when. There's nobot else I want to spend my life with."

Megatron's intake hitched. So many emotions flitted across his face that Orion had trouble deciphering them. Before he knew it, Megatron embraced Orion, wrapping his servos around his neck and clutching onto him like his life depended on it.

Megatron's warm chassis against his, the steady pulse of his spark....yes, this was perfect. Orion wished he could stay here forever, but tomorrow morning, they would depart for the city again and life would resume. The archives. The reconstruction. Stress.

They had one more night in this peaceful haven and Orion wanted to make the most of it.

***

It was dark when they arrived back at their small chalet, but Megatron wasn't quite ready to turn in for the night, always ready for more. This time he wanted to explore the wide lake in all of its luminescent glory. Orion opted for a chair on the porch instead.

"Don't get eaten," Orion said it in jest, but part of him was slightly concerned about Megatron's non-stop thrill-seeking.

Megatron merely waved him away before diving in.

Orion sighed as he scrolled through page after page of updates from the record hall, his processor reeling from all of the work he'd need to catch up on when he returned. And now Codexa wanted to meet with him again...

It was giving him a helmache already, so he set it all aside and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the view of the glowing, indigo lake and the way its surface scintillated under the starry sky. It was so nice, so quiet. For a wild klik, he wondered what would happen if he and Megatron quit their jobs and moved up here…or somewhere else in the isolated beauty of wild Cybertron with its flowing veins of luminescent liquid, strange deserts and organic forests, seas of rust, glowing lagoons, and ruins of civilizations past. Sure, he’d miss the gleaming spires of Iacon, but it wouldn’t matter so much if Megatron was by his side.

Speaking of Megatron..

When the other mech resurfaced from the lake and pulled himself onto the bank, Orion felt heat pool deep within him as his optics lingered on the way the liquid rolled off of Megatron's well-built chassis. The way his silver plating glistened.

As Megatron dried himself off with a towel, Orion shifted uncomfortably as his thoughts wandered to the vivid Megatron-related dreams that frequently visited him during recharge. The way he explored every centimeter of Megatron’s chassis as the other mech cried out his name and..._Keep it together! _

Orion channeled his energy into calming his pulsing spark and bringing down his core temperature. He focused on the stars to help him along, searching out familiar constellations and watching for Titans….until Megatron squeezed into the chair and snuggled up against him.

Cuddling with Megatron under the stars and maybe even recharging out here for the rest of the night would’ve been the perfect closure for the cycle. But, Orion was burning up and _really _needed to go to the washrack so he could release his charge now. His panel was running so warm that he was surprised Megatron couldn't feel it. He cursed his chassis for getting turned on at the most inconvenient moment.

When Megatron shifted slightly, Orion let out an involuntary, mortifying moan. Megatron sat up and looked at him in puzzlement, but his confusion was quickly replaced by a knowing glint in his optics.

Without breaking optic contact, Megatron rearranged himself and slowly ground against Orion's panel, trailing a digit down his chestplate...lower, lower, lower until he reached the shielded nether regions where Orion's spike was now pressing uncomfortably against the inside of his panel. Megatron gave him a small smile when he felt the heated metal, leaning so close that Orion could feel his exvents ghost across his face.

"Do you have anything else planned for tonight, Orion?” He leaned down and brushed his lips against a fuel line on Orion’s neck, pressing gentle kisses along the area.

“Mmm....Megatron,” Orion moaned. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening. Sure, they’d had some wildly passionate make-out sessions, but Megatron always pulled away before it went too far, his discomfort unmistakable. Orion hadn’t pressed the issue. Perhaps Megatron wasn’t ready. Perhaps he simply wasn’t interested in interfacing now or ever. Either way, it didn’t bother him one bit.

But, it sure didn’t stop the raunchy dreams.

Megatron pulled away and met his gaze, smiling mischievously as he slowly rocked his hips, swiveling a little on Orion’s lap. “Yes?”

“Are...are you sure?”

Megatron kissed him hard, tangling their glossae together. When he pulled away, Orion felt like he was about to faint.

“I want you to spike me in my valve,” Megatron said.

Orion stifled a laugh at the surprising bluntness of his words, but Megatron’s expression....oh, Primus, he could’ve melted from how sincere he looked at him with those wide, scarlet optics.

Spark beating so hard that he thought it would explode, Orion slid his servos down to Megatron’s hips, rubbing small circles into the thick metal with his pollices. “Well, let’s take it inside then, shall we?”

***

Orion didn’t know how he was even able to make it to the back room, but they managed it. He gently laid Megatron down on the berth and groped his strong chassis, admiring every groove, marveling at just how gorgeous Megatron was. How powerful.

He always wondered what it would be like for other bots to face the undefeated champion fighter in the arena. What was running through their processors before it all began? Pure terror? That’s what he would feel, even if it was all in good fun.

He cupped Megatron’s panel, coaxing him to slide it open and reveal his array, a part of him that Orion had never seen before.

Hooking his servos underneath Megatron’s stabilizing servos and scooting him closer, Orion admired the plush, gray valve already dripping with lubricant, swollen anterior node protruding from its glistening folds, pulsing the same color as Megatron’s brilliant optics.

Orion swallowed and reluctantly stopped staring so he could look Megatron in the face instead. "Have you ever..."

Megatron averted his gaze. "Not with anybot else. Only some occasional… _self service, _if you know what I mean."

"Ah.” Orion’s processor was suddenly flooded with images of Megatron lying on the berth in their apartment when he was alone, stabilizing servos spread wide, optics shuttered as he pumped at least three digits into his wet valve while furiously rubbing his anterior node and letting out little gasps of pleasure, rocking into his own touch.

Orion's interface panel snapped back and his spike pressurized, released from its painful confinement at last. Megatron stiffened slightly in nervousness when his optics drifted to Orion's engorged length.

Orion moved closer. "Megatron, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," he said, running a soothing servo over Megatron's abdominal plate. "I don't want you to do this just because you think_ I_ want it, okay?”

"I want it, too. Please, Orion...I need to be close to you like this.”

"Alright. I'll take it slow," Orion said, kissing him on the helm. "If anything hurts or makes you uncomfortable, you need to let me know."

Orion moved his servo down and gently kneaded the soaked valve, moving his digits up and down the outer lips, smiling when Megatron let out the most indecent noise he’d ever heard from him. He drew his digit along the clenching rim of Megatron's entrance, delighting in the heat radiating from the whole area. 

"May I?" Orion said.

"Y-yes," Megatron moaned, grinding his valve against Orion's servo. "Please..."

With that, Orion carefully nudged his foredigit inside of Megatron as the other mech lubricated even more heavily, making quite the mess underneath them as Orion explored his inner walls and rubbed along each and every sensor he could feel, savoring Megatron's gasps.

When Megatron was ready, he slipped in another digit, digging deeper until he hit a particularly sensitive node. Megatron jerked, choking out a loud moan, signaling that he was definitely doing something right. Orion hit the sensor over and over, optics focused on Megatron's face, until Megatron tightened around his digits, leaning his helm back and biting his lower lip-plate as a small overload rushed through his system.

"Nghh.." Megatron rode Orion's digits through the pleasure. "That's...that's so good."

Megatron was dripping by now as Orion moved his spike over the slick folds of his valve, causing more lubricant to trickle out and smooth the movement even more. He took a deep intake and positioned himself down at Megatron’s clenching entrance.

“Do you want this?” he asked softly, brushing his other servo against Megatron’s face.

Megatron nodded frantically.

Orion waited for a verbal response, continuing to tease Megatron’s valve.

“Yes, frag it,” Megatron growled out. “Just do it...please...I can’t stand this any longer.”

Orion dipped the tip of his spike inside of Megatron, bringing a pollex down to rub at the hypersensitive outer node as he shallowly thrust in and out. He watched Megatron’s face for any hint of pain.

Orion had to take another deep intake and shutter his optics for a moment or else he would’ve plunged all the way in. Megatron felt so damn good, his insides pleasantly silken and ridiculously tight. Orion onlined his optics just as Megatron let out a small moan and threw back his helm.

Kissing along his neck cables as he pushed a little bit deeper, Orion sighed in bliss as Megatron clenched around him and writhed on his spike. He kept the pressure on Megatron’s throbbing node, alternating between rolling and pinching it lightly with his digits, drawing out some delicious sounds and full chassis shivers from Megatron.

“Orion...oh, yes,” Megatron groaned, welcoming Orion deeper inside of him.

Orion was nearly delirious from the pleasure. Words of praise poured from his lips in an incoherent stream. His dreams were finally a reality.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, he captured Megatron's lips in another heated kiss, but this time he pushed the rest of his length inside of him, bottoming out and gasping at the intensity of the suffocating calipers squeezing around him. Megatron cried out in pain, servos flying up to grasp Orion's shoulders, gripping onto him so hard that Orion could feel his plating start to cave in, pain firing off in warning. Primus, Megatron was so _strong._

"Ughh....I'm sorry," he grunted, straining under the immense pressure. "M-Megatron...you..."

Megatron abruptly let go, optics widening in horror. His valve constricted even further around Orion, who was having trouble not just overloading right then and there. Megatron opened his mouth, no doubt to let out a string of apologies, but once Orion started fragging him slowly, rubbing along his tender valve walls and hitting his sensors, all that came out were gasps. Soon, he relaxed and Orion pushed up against his ceiling node and rotated his hips, grinding into it until Megatron was a squirming, moaning mess beneath him, valve rippling around his spike as he neared his climax already.

”Primus,” Orion gasped. “That’s it, Megatron. You feel so good. So tight.”

"Orion...I’m—I’m going to..." he moaned. “Oh, frag....yes.”

Suddenly, he clamped down on the pumping spike, a gush of lubricant spurting out of his valve and drenching Orion's pelvis. Megatron lost in the throes of overload on his spike was one of the most amazing sights Orion had ever seen, so potent that it immediately threw him over the edge, too. He spilled inside of Megatron's spasming valve and kept pounding him, hoping to prolong the incredible feeling. More lubricant sprayed out as Megatron overloaded again...and then a third time, sobbing from the pleasure.

Dazed, Orion kept going, reaching between them to get his digits on Megatron's throbbing, engorged anterior node so he could draw out the overload even more. Megatron spread his stabilizing servos wider, thrusting his hips up into Orion's vigorous thrusts, lubricant splashing everywhere, until they came together one last time.

Orion pulled out and collapsed onto the berth, panting. It took what felt like a full joor to calm down and gather his wits enough to check on Megatron, who was sprawled out and equally dazed, still twitching from the aftershocks of his climaxes.

Orion tugged Megatron close, stroking his helm as the mech trembled in his servos. They rested face-to-face, coming down from their high and listening to the sounds of organic alien life that accompanied a light breeze through the open window.

Megatron gazed at Orion with hazy, blissed-out optics, spark pulsing rapidly under the servo Orion had resting on his chest plate, until he relaxed little by little. Orion rubbed his front, dipping down to swipe through the mess between Megatron’s stabilizing servos and pausing to rub the pad of his digit over his node. He hastily withdrew when Megatron let out a whine and twitched from the over-sensitization.

“Easy,” Orion crooned, tracing Megatron’s lip plates and caressing his cheek. “You were absolutely stunning.”

Suddenly, something shifted in Megatron’s optics, the previous satiety and pleasure overridden with a noticeable melancholy and a subtle undertone of what Orion thought was apprehension, but he couldn’t be sure.

Megatron shuttered his optics and leaned his helm against Orion.

Orion absentmindedly moved a servo up and down Megatron’s side, his spark clenching in worry as he ran through their processor-blowing interface session. Had he done something wrong? Had he pushed Megatron into a bad situation? Oh, no. He didn’t want to disturb the peace and quiet they were savoring, but he needed to find out.

“Megatron...are you alright?”

Megatron kept his optics shuttered.

“Mmm....yeah. Just exhausted,” he replied, but his voice wavered.

Orion wasn’t willing to accept that response. “You can talk to me about anything, anytime,” he said softly.

Megatron slowly onlined his optics, searching Orion’s face. “It’s hard to explain,” he said. “I haven’t wanted to get close to anybot in this way because of the potential of it ending. The sparkbreak would be too much after being so intimate. Too awful. But, then you came into my life all of those megacycles ago and...and it just felt right_. We _felt right. But, I’m still....”

“Scared that it won’t last.” Orion took Megatron’s servo, squeezing it comfortingly. “I’m not going anywhere, Megatron. I can’t even imagine a universe where we didn’t share a life together.”

Tension seemed to drain from Megatron. He blinked a few times, trying to clear away the tiny amount of washer fluid pooling in his optics as he leaned forward and pressed their helms together. “Promise?”

Orion gave him a gentle kiss. “I love you. It will be you and me,” he whispered. “Forever.”


End file.
